


One Last Dance

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare Fuel, ghostly trickery, thats all folks, well for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12345/gifts).



Travis faintly smiled to himself as he started his metal companion of 15,000 pounds to go back to a normal life. The sound of the truck making him sigh, relieved. 

 

 _Normal_. It sounded too good to be true. 

 

He's spent many sleepless nights in Silent Hill and hes starting to finally feel it. Its been so long since he's been in a normal setting. He craves it and needs it.

 

He shifts the stick of his truck and begins to make its wheels turn as he starts to drive.

 

The drive is bumpy and almost challenges the small amount of strenght he has left but his eagerness helps him to pull his weight.

 

Suddenly something hits and cracks the driver's window of his truck. Travis sharply stops his truck and looks to his side to see the crack and shot window. Its a horrifying and extremely unsettling. He stomps his foot on the gas but the truck just cries as its now suddenly stuck in the dirt road which is now muddy.

 

Travis keeps stomping and trying to accelerating the mass vehicle. Nothing working. Hes too frightened to leave his truck and set out on foot. Body choosing to tremble instead of flight or fight.

 

A laugh; from a familiar voice makes his fear turn to anger.

 

"... _Alessa_." His whisper is laced with malice. 

It doesn't take long for her to appear out of thin air to let him see her.

Her smile doesn't sit well on her face, rotting and tattered like her dress. Its a terrifying site for sour eyes. Travis is mostly numb since he's one of the few to deal with her and make it this far.

 

Travis starts his truck again and slams his foot on the gas within a few moments before the truck breaks free and he speeds right for her. "Time for you to die!"

 

His truck slams into a great, thick oak tree.

 

Travis is dead.


End file.
